Psychometry
The power to perceive the residual information of an object and/or person by using senses. Also Called *Clairsentience *Psychometrics Capabilities The user obtains historical memories or sensations concerning beings objects they can observe by their senses. With objects they gain the knowledge including the makers, users, and even those who have on passing used the object, and what has been done with it. With living beings or parts of the body the user learns their general life-history, but doesn't gain anything of what they were thinking or feeling. Techniques *"Linguistic Assimilation": to decipher and obtain the language of others no matter how very old or new it is. The user may posses an object who belonged to those that spoke the language or a living (in some cases non-living) being that speaks said language. *"Medical Detail": to learn a person's health. This is critical form because a serious health problem, that could be fatal, could go undetected. *"Photographic Memory": to allow the user have full knowledge in an instant. *“''Psychic Imprint''”: to voluntarily leave an imprint. *"Psychometric Reflexes": to learn skills and abilities from objects or people. Sometimes only temporarily, in order to obtain the skill or ability once more they may need to touch the object or person which holds said knowledge again. *"Supernatural Accuracy": when using guns, bows or long-ranged weapons can reached in to the previous users, thus gathering previous information and allowing them to aim accurately. *"Tactile Telepathy": to read the thoughts, emotions and memories of others by touching them. *“''Temporal Replay''”: to mentally and visibly project moments in time for observation. *"Weapon Mastery": to have full mastery and knowledge on any weapon in on hand or contact. Variations Biographic Aptitude (Existence Osmosis) *The power to learn and understand everything about a person by touching them without the need of special education or long-term relationship. The user’s power works as if they have been with their touched subject all their life. Doesn’t understand thoughts or minds. Neuro-Residual Recollection (Psychic Navigation) *The power to learn and understand everything or the last moments of a dead person through touch. This allows the user to see the cause of death of the person they are touching and/or sometimes retrace the path they took. One may also retrace the residual path taken by a murderer if they were the cause of death of the person. Sonic Psychometry Associations *Clairvoyance *Dowsing *History Absorption *Psychometric Telepathy Limitations *Must be able to observe the object by senses. *May be limited to certain senses, like touch or sight only. *Users of Psychic Shield are either immune of highly resistant. Known Users Gallery 961c.jpg|Pam Asbury (Rose Red) getting a read on a haunted house. Sylar Psychometry.jpg|Sylar (Heroes) discovers Nathan Petrelli's secrets by touching his jacket. Orihime's_Tsukishima.png|Tsukishima (Bleach) can learn about other people's history by cutting them with his Book of the End sword. Anderson.jpg|Judge Anderson (Judge Dredd) is obviously capable of psychic abilities. Shiho using psychometry.png|Shiho Sannomiya using Psychometer to aim accurately. Hyobou Kyousuke using Psychometer.png|Reading the chair (The Unlimited: Hyobou Kyousuke) Psychometry_TCWCG.jpg|Quinlan Vos (Star Wars) using Psychometry Category:Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Temporal Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Sensory Powers